


Злая Уула

by MandoDiao



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: На девятую зиму отец ведет Йона на гору за предсказанием судьбы.





	Злая Уула

О ведьме с горы ходило много баек, но Йон был сыном ярла, и ему не пристало кого-либо бояться. Так говорил его отец, Явик Златовласый, из рода воинов Герриамгаль.

Йону было восемь зим, и на девятую, когда еще перевал не засыпало непроходимыми сугробами, отец повел его на гору за предсказанием его судьбы. Обычно жители деревни боялись ходить к ведьме, только в момент отчаяния, когда ничего другого не оставалось, кто-нибудь поднимался по узкой извилистой тропе, рискуя свернуть шею или попасть под снежный обвал.

Вёльва жила в косой хибаре под защитой горного пика: множество палок каким-то чудом держались вместе, стены с огромными щелями скрывали шкуры животных. Дом защищал круг из белых камней, а у самого обрыва стоял черный деревянный алтарь в виде чаши на постаменте. Поговаривали, что черным он стал от старой крови.

У входа в хибару ветер стих, и отец Йона постучал три раза. Скрипучая дверь отворилась, и, подняв шкуру, висящую до самой земли, они зашли внутрь. В лицо ударил теплый, душный смрад, пахнущий сладкой гнилью и потом, и Йон закашлялся.

В хибаре вёльвы горели плошки с жиром, и после ослепительного дневного света Йон едва различал темные силуэты. С потолка свисали веревки с привязанными на них ветками, фигурками и корешками, на стенах — головы животных, кости, в углу копошилась сама вёльва, и Йон уставился на нее во все глаза.

В деревне ходило много баек, и одна из них гласила: однажды женщина по имени Кольдригаль Яростная встретила вельву на пути с водоема. Старуха несла вилы и выглядела изможденной, и Кольдригаль предложила ей напиться. Поблагодарила старуха и сказала:

«Болезнь падет на твою деревню, придется тебе выбрать, спасешь ты сына или мужа. Начерти у того, кто тебе дороже, знак птичьей лапы, и тот выживет. Если же начертишь на обоих — умрете все».

И правда, не прошло и пары дней, как многие пали жертвой суровой болезни, и Кольдригаль начертила знак на лбу сына, однако и мужа она хотела спасти, а потому пошла на гору просить вельву о защите. Не вернулась больше Кольдригаль с горы, и вскоре ее муж выздоровел.

Йон запомнил эту легенду, потому что Кольдригаль была его матерью и исчезла восемь зим назад. Он знал, что настанет час, и они с отцом поднимутся на гору за предсказанием его будущего — будущего не просто человека, но сына ярла и правителя, и тогда он надеялся спросить о матери. Этот час настал.

Вёльва была худой и голой. На ее кистях висели браслеты, шрамы опоясывали тело, бусы свисали с узких, болезненно тонких бедер. Она воняла, волосы паклями свисали на обвисшую сухую грудь, но когтистые пальцы были проворными.

Вёльва тяжело дышала, даже просто шаркая по хибаре: она приблизилась к Йону, высокая тень с блестящими черными глазами, и мальчик испуганно замер. Ее руки были шершавыми, когти больно впились в подбородок.

— Его полное имя, — спросила вёльва глухим, трескучим голосом.

Явик спокойно стоял в стороне и не мешал.

— Йорунгмар.

— Хорошее имя. Сильное. Садись, — она указала на шкуру, расстеленную на полу. — А ты выйди. Это только для его ушей.

Явик кивнул и вышел, в хибаре резко стало больше места. Ярл был высок, статен, и все в деревне говорили, что Йон будет еще сильнее и выше, когда вырастет.

Ведьма села перед Йоном на колени, достала маленький мешок и нож. С ужасом он понял, что на веревке, которой был перетянут мешок, висели бусы и человеческие пальцы. Йон сглотнул и сжал кулаки, он не хотел показывать страх, но его затошнило.

Вёльва порезала свою руку и залезла в мешок. Раздался бряцающий, шуршащий звук, и вскоре она вытащила горсть камней, испачканных ее кровью. Она рассыпала камни, и на каждом оказалась выцарапана руна, едва видная в свете горящих плошек.

— Йорунгмар. Будущий Ярл из рода Герриамгаль. Прозванный Йорунг Погибель, — пробежавшись крючковатыми длинными пальцами, ведьма расправила камни, чтобы увидеть руны. Ее голос был не громче шепота, и волосы Йона на затылке встали дыбом. — Именем твоим будут пугать окрестные деревни, ты объединишь север и юг и будешь править безжалостной рукой. Враги с островов будут дрожать от твоего имени и от звуков твоего горна.

Йон оживился. Ему пророчили великое будущее, и он почувствовал, как его плечи распрямляются сами собой. Вёльва долго всматривалась в одну из рун и надсадно выдохнула.

— Богатство, процветание, успехи в боях. Много женщин. Много детей. 

— Это же хорошо? — впервые открыл рот Йон, сам себя ненавидя за дрожащий голосок.

— После твоей смерти они разорвут земли на клочки. Слабые, тщедушные, алчные. Они опорочат твое имя, и не успеют потухнуть угли на твоем погребальном костре, как они предадут друг друга и устроят кровопролитие.

— И… и что мне делать? — опешил Йон. Через четыре зимы он станет мужчиной, пройдет испытание, и ему будет позволено иметь жену, однако все это будет еще не скоро.

— В свою четырнадцатую зиму ты поднимешься сюда, один, и я расскажу. Цена будет высокой.

Йон в этом и не сомневался, глядя на отрезанные пальцы на веревке.

— Я хотел… — он запнулся, затем громко выдохнул и упрямо продолжил: — Я хотел спросить про мать.

Вёльва дышала часто, будто задыхалась, но Йон списал это на ее худобу. Может, она недоедала, или на верху горы дышать было тяжелее? Какое-то время вёльва молчала. Неровный свет освещал ее худые ноги, колени, руки, дряблую кожу, шрамы, побелевшие от времени. Йон не сомневался, что часть из них вёльва нанесла себе сама. Вязь из мелких рун была абсолютно нечитаема, над грудью, на ключицах, был рисунок синей краской: в груди — солнце, а тонкие синие лучи поднимались к плечам, разделяя ее кожу на равные части — мир духов, земной мир и подземный. Ее живот будто потек со временем, и на нем была нарисована лишь одна руна.

Руна Великой жертвы.

— Спрашивай, юный ярл, — наконец, проскрипела вёльва, испытующе глядя на него.

— Она умерла?

— Женщина по имени Кольдригаль умерла в первую зиму твоего рождения.

Ком поднялся к горлу, и Йон с трудом сглотнул. К глазам подступила влага.

— Хочешь ли ты увидеть всю правду?

— А можно? — неверяще спросил Йон.

— Зависит от твоей храбрости, юный ярл.

— Хочу! Очень хочу!

Ему показалось, что со стороны вельвы раздался смешок, и она кивнула.

— Ближе.

Йон подполз к самым ее коленям, сейчас остро чувствуя кислый запах ее кожи, она снова полоснула себя ножом уже по другой руке и начертила кровью знак на его лбу. Йон чувствовал, как теплые капли щекотно стекают ему на брови, но не шевелился.

— Закрой глаза, — прошипела вёльва и, когда все погрузилось во мрак, зашептала: — Имя мертвым братьям твоим и сестрам: Ангмар, Голлон, Зива, Оротун, Массво, Тадвэ, Изергва и Сокка. Имя твоей матери Уула, служащая змею, раба духа Холода и Крови, чье имя в устах ее, и на плоти ее, и в крови ее. Слушай же ветер, слушай же зов…

 

Йон стоял на вершине горы, на той самой, что острием своим защищала хибару ведьмы, на самом пике, и ревела метель, как раненая медведица. Он никогда еще такого не видел: красный ветер, красный снег, красное небо с черной луной, и гул, от которого закладывало уши. Казалось, в этом гуле сотни, тысячи голосов, его ноги скользили по снегу, ветер упрямо сбивал его, неотвратимо и могуче. Он цеплялся пальцами за снег.

Они появились за спиной, силуэты в шкурах и с рогами. Их лица были разукрашены символами, Йон едва видел сквозь завесу метели. Они говорили, но он не понимал ни слова, потому что язык их был — как скрипучее колесо, непонятный и незнакомый.

Он откуда-то знал, что Кольдригаль нарушила слово и начертила руну и на сыне, и на муже. Оба они погибли, и Кольдригаль пришла на гору, к ведьме. Цена ее была высока, но еще дороже были жизни тех, кого погубила Кольдригаль своей жадностью. Кольдригаль поклялась служить духам Холода и Крови, навсегда лишившись своего имени. За каждый год жизни сына, которого вернули из подземного мира, она приносила в жертву свое следующее дитя, не в силах дать им ничего кроме имени и памяти. Ее муж был скован договором каждый год подниматься на гору и делить с ней ложе в любом виде, которое она принимала.

Жить сыну — еще тридцать зим, и за каждый год она принесет в жертву еще тридцать детей. Это ее цена. Такова воля богов.

Йон открыл глаза, и вёльва смотрела на него сверху вниз, стоя в изменчивом свете, пугающе высокая, худая и голодная. Ее голос звучал сильно и чисто, как боевой горн, но только у него в голове.

— Однажды, Йорунгмар, прозванный Погибель, Великий Ярл северных и южных земель, ты поднимешься сюда, а меня не станет. В этот год ты приведешь сюда свое дитя и зарежешь на камне Великой жертвы, и проживешь еще один год. За каждый год вне срока ты будешь платить, и только тебе решать, когда настанет час твоего ухода. Это мое предсказание тебе, дитя Явика Златоволосого и Кольдригаль Яростной. Теперь ступай.

Йон вышел на негнущихся ногах из теплой душной хибары под безжалостно-яркий свет солнца и ледяной ветер. Зажмурившись, он несколько раз вдохнул свежего воздуха, прежде чем оглядеться по сторонам. Его отец стоял у обрыва, хмуро смотря на деревню у подножия горы. Казалось, на его плечах лежала тяжелая невидимая ноша, которую он был не в силах скинуть.

— Отец?

Явик оглянулся и посмотрел на сына долгим взглядом.

— Идти сможешь? — наконец, спросил тот.

Йон хотел прижаться к отцу, к его коленям, чтобы ощутить его большие руки и чтобы отец сказал ему, что все будет хорошо. Но он знал, что тьма навсегда завладела их семьей, тьма из этой хибары, выпустившей их обоих на волю до следующего года. Им придется вернуться, это знал Йон и знал его отец.

Они обменялись понимающими взглядами, и Йон кивнул.

— Я готов.

Они двинулись домой.


End file.
